


hey baby (i think i wanna marry you)

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Brotherly Sleepality, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Uses E/Em Pronouns, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morality | Patton Sanders Uses They/Them Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, and as someone who frequently makes that joke who am i to refuse?, e went "I want to make an ace joke", remy: don't mind me while i just ~steals a proposal~, two seconds of angst that they bowl right over, y'know that trope where two people get drunk and then wake up and they're married? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Usually, the wedding comes after the proposal. Though Remy and Remus have never been ones for doing things the usual way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	hey baby (i think i wanna marry you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtripps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtripps/gifts).



> [this](https://jewolite.com/collections/new-arrivals/products/rem-small-simple-dainty-minimalist-crystal-solitaire-ring?variant=19434686545977) is the ring I based my description off of

They’re both completely trashed at this point. Remus is draped out across the couch, and Remy has managed to somehow flop the top half of himself across Remus’s stomach and kick his legs up against the back of it and the wall it’s pushed against without hurting Remus. They’re silently vibing together, and Remy can think of nothing he’d rather be doing.

“Hey,” Remus says suddenly.

“Yeah?” Remy tips his head over to look at Remus, who’s staring up at the ceiling concentratedly.

“We should get married. Right now,” Remus whispers excitedly, turning gleaming eyes on Remy, and who is he to say no, especially when he wants to, too?

Remy tumbles onto the floor and comes up grinning at Remus. “ _Yes_.” Remy flows to his feet and hauls Remus to eir feet as well. “I know a little chapel we can go to.”

“Nice!” Remus says. E gasps. “We should invite our brothers!”

“You call them, and I call the chapel?”

“Yeah!”

It takes three calls before anyone picks up, during which time he can hear Remus being both bossy and incredibly vague as e tells Roman to go to the chapel, and very chatty as e asks Patton to come over, please, they have a surprise for them. Finally they get everything set up and Remus is bouncing at Remy’s side as they wait for Patton and Roman to show up.

“What’s this,” Roman immediately asks, looking between the two of them and the building with dawning comprehension and increasing concern. “Oh, please tell me you’re not…”

“We are!” Remus giggles, and Remy beams at how cute e is. He can’t wait to wake up tomorrow _married_ to em, except he can wait because first he gets to actually marry em; get walked down the aisle, exchanges vows and rings—

“Wait.” Remy looks over at Remus seriously. “We’ve got to get rings!”

Remus gasps, scanning the ground and turning out eir pockets. Two rocks, some sort of slime, and a very small ball of twine fall out, and Remus takes the twine and ties it in a little bow around Remy’s finger.

“There,” e proclaims. “We can get a fancier ring tomorrow if you want one.”

Remy stares at the ring starry-eyed. “I love it.” Remus beams.

“Awww,” Patton coos, and Remy whips around to look at them.

“Pat! You’re here!”

“I’m here!” Patton agrees, grinning.

“Now we can start the wedding!” Remy tells Remus excitedly. E starts bouncing.

“Kiss for good luck?” Remus presents eir cheek to Remy, and he kisses it happily.

“Aren’t you two drunk?” Roman mutters as he follows Remus inside the chapel. “Should you really be getting married while drunk?”

“Shh, it’s cute,” Patton tells him, waving him after Remus and then turning to Remy. “Am I walking you down the aisle?”

“Yeah!” Remy grins.

“Awesome,” Patton says, presenting their arm to Remy. He takes it, and after a moment of waiting, they open the doors and start down the aisle.

Roman is sitting in one of the pews near the front, looking a little disgruntled but not unhappy to be there, and Remus is… _wow_. He knows he saw em not even a minute ago, but seeing em standing in front of the altar, beaming at Remy, shoots fizzy excitement through his veins and he just wants to run up and kiss em. He resists, mostly because Patton still has hold of his arm and _they’re_ not running up to the altar, but he does pull on their arm a little with his pace. They speed up a bit, and he shoots them a grateful grin.

When they get to the altar, Patton kisses his cheek. “I’m happy for you,” they tell him, and Remy beams at them. They squeeze his arm and go sit next to Roman, and Remy turns his beam to Remus, who is beaming right back.

Remy tunes out most of the speech the officiator gives, barely managing to hear when it’s his cue to say “I do.”

“You may kiss the groom,” the man says, and Remus almost tackles Remy with eir enthusiasm. Remy kisses back just as passionately.

“Oh my gosh,” Roman says, not that either of them are paying much attention to him. Patton pats his arm sympathetically.

* * *

Remy groans loudly, extending the sound as long as he can before he runs out of breath. Remus makes a sympathetic sound from somewhere across the room. Remy flips em off.

“Screw you and your inability to get hangovers,” Remy tells em.

“No thanks, I’m ace.” 

Remy flips em off with the other hand too. E chuckles and there’s a quiet _thump_ of something being placed on the bedside table.

“I’ve got aspirin and some water whenever you’re ready, as well as breakfast in the kitchen.” Remy feels a kiss pressed against his head and decides he will face the day, actually, pushing himself up from lying face down and maneuvering into a sitting position. He downs the water, barely remembering to take the aspirin along with it, and shuffles his way into the kitchen, collapsing in the nearest chair and putting his head down against the table.

“I’ve got toast with a pound of butter on it, if any heathens here want that sort of thing,” Remus says, setting the plate in front of him.

“Shut up,” Remy grumbles, tilting his head so that he could eat without sitting up. “You have no room to talk when you put a jar of jelly on your toast. I love you,” he adds, because the toast is perfect and even if he’s got a hangover bigger than the Grand Canyon, he _does_ love Remus. Very much.

“Love you too, star, though you’re exaggerating about how much jelly I use.” Remus sounds… off. A little nervous? E doesn’t _get_ nervous.

Remy sits up and looks at em. “Something wrong?”

E takes a bite of toast before asking, “How much do you remember of last night?”

“Oh my gosh,” Remy says. “Did we go streaking? Please tell me we didn’t go streaking.”

“No!” Remus exclaims.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Remy sighs. “My beauty? Not for just anyone to see.”

“Anyone who looks at you can see how beautiful you are, though,” e tells him.

“Not important.” Remy waves a hand. “What _did_ we do last night?” He casts back through his memories, hazy as they are.

“We, um.” Remus says it at the same time it clicks in Remy’s mind. “Sort of got married?”

“We got married!” Remy exclaims.

“Yeah,” Remus agrees, watching Remy with a wary look. Remy’s elation wilts.

“Did—did you not want to get married?” Remy asks quietly. “‘Cause, I mean, we were drunk and all, I know everyone has regrets from what they’ve done while drunk and I’m sure we can annul it or something—”

“Love,” Remus cuts through his babbling, and Remy falls silent, looking at Remus anxiously. Remus is The One for Remy, and if he’s not for em… “I don’t regret getting married to you, not in the slightest.”

“Are you sure?” Remy checks. “You seem upset; if you’re just trying to make me feel better then I don’t want it.”

“I…” Remus grimaces. “I’m a little disappointed.” Remy has a second to be hopelessly crushed before Remus continues, “That wasn’t how I planned to propose, and I’m kind of upset with myself for doing it like I did, but I’m not upset with you or being married to you, I promise—”

“You were planning to propose to me?” Remy asks softly, emotion squeezing his throat.

“I—yeah,” Remus admits. “I was going to take you on a date, and we’d go get Starbucks and then go on a walk together, and I was going to hide the ring in whatever food thing you ordered, and you would’ve had that offended-that-things-haven’t-gone-exactly-as-you-expected look when you bit into it, and then I was going to get on one knee, and—”

“Wait!” Remy interrupts. “Don’t tell me.” Remus looks startled and slightly hurt. “Do you have the ring now?”

“I mean, it’s in the bedroom, but yeah,” Remus says.

“Go get it.” Remus squints at him but does what he says. Remy realizes distantly that his hangover is gone, dissipated in his excitement, but that’s unimportant right now. Remus comes in, holding a little black box. Remy pulls em in front of him, takes the box from em, and gets on one knee.

“Wait, are you—” Remus starts to ask.

“Remus Sanders,” Remy says. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for and my best friend. I love you _so much_ , even if you’re annoyingly immune to hangovers and go through a jar of jelly a day. I can’t imagine life without you and I hope I never have to know what it’s like. I know we just got married last night, and that was perfect, but I’m pretty sure there’s a bunch of legal stuff that we didn’t do that we probably need to do to be officially married. So,” he pulls open the box “marry me again?”

“You _jerk_ ,” Remus says, but e’s beaming at him and wiping away tears. “You stole my proposal.”

“You stole my heart,” Remy returns. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

“Jerk,” Remus repeats fondly. “You stole my ring, too, do you know how much time I spent looking for the perfect ring for you?”

“ _I_ already have the perfect ring,” Remy tells em, wiggling his finger with the twine ring on it. Having been mostly untied from being slept on, the motion causes the ring to slip off his finger and crumple to the ground. Remy stares at it for a moment, then looks Remus dead in the eye and insists, “Perfect.”

E snorts and plucks the ring out of the box. “Do you want to look at the actual ring I got you or constantly retie the twine around your finger and pretend it’s a good ring?”

“I will have you know that this ‘twine’, as you so callously put it, is very dear to my heart and I will treasure it forever,” Remy declares, picking it up and stuffing it in his pocket. “But also, yes, I wanna see the ring.” He leans over eir hands to examine it.

At first glance it looks like a plain silver band, albeit a tiny one. Looking closer reveals a line of diamonds (maybe? He thinks they’re diamonds. If they’re not diamonds, they’re close enough to looking like them that he can’t tell the difference), spanning about a third of the ring, with little decorative dots in between each jewel. It’s pretty, and he likes it, though he doesn’t see whatever Remus saw in it to pick it out for him.

“It’s called a rem ring,” Remus explains. “Plus, the little diamonds in a row reminded me of a constellation, which reminded me of how much you love stars.”

Remy gasps delightedly. “A _rem_ ring?”

“Yeah!” E grins at him.

“It’s perfect,” Remy declares, plucking it from Remus’s hands and slipping it on. “I love it.” Remus beams at him, and Remy decides he can be a little sappy. As a treat. “Perfect,” he echoes, “like you,” and kisses em.

The kiss is perfect, too, and when they pull back Remy finds himself beaming at his fiancé—well.

“Hey, you never said yes,” Remy pokes Remus. “Marry me again?”

“Of course,” Remus says immediately, and Remy beams at his _fiancé_ as he pulls em in for another kiss.


End file.
